Castle Stragnarax
Castle Stragnarax '''is a mighty fortress of Lucerne built on the extreme western border of the Kingdom. Its purpose is to be the first line of defence against the Orcs of France and because of this is heavily gaurded and fortified. The castle was named after the deceased dragon of William Lovie II. and because of this the symbolism of both its creation, and any attempt to take control of the Castle is of vast importance to the future of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Castle Stragnarax is the centerpiece of House Brent of the Westerlands, and from this it is a growing element of the overall House Brent power structure in western Lucerne. House Brent of the Westerlands is controlled by Thomas Brrent of whom is the second son of the Grand Duke of House Brent and thus is attempting to increase his power on his own since his brother Franklin was destined to take control of House Brent. The castle contains a small village only a half a mile east of the castle, and it is in this village that the population of the farms, and others of the area come together. Castle Stragnarax was constructed by the Order of the Grey Dragon using funds collected in part by donations by houses in the area of which were competing for the right to control the Castle. In the end the victory was given to House Brent and this victory means that Castle Stragnarax is now controlled by House Brent, a minor House in Lucerne, who through this endevor has become quite wealthy. The fortress is also the home of the Order of the Violet Dragon who make their home within the tower of the Violet Dragon. The Order of the Violet Dragon also operates a large scale training operation south of the castle as well, and this has led to a centering of the influence of the Order of the Violet Dragon in Castle Stragnarax. Castle Stragnarax was constructed by the Order of the Grey Dragon using funds collected in part by donations by houses in the area of which were competing for the right to control the Castle. As the castle was getting under construction it was decided that House Brent had done the most to see its completion, and thus it became a major source of power for the growing House Brent. Thomas Brent the second son of Frank Brent would be named the Lord of the castle, and shortly after this he formed a cadet branch of the House called House Brent of the Westerlands. History Construction With Andrew moving forward on the plans of heavily increasing the defences in Western Lucerne the call went up for a House to take responsibility for the rulership of the in construction Castle Stragnarax. In this way the wealty mining family House Brent stepped forward for this obligation. Many were suprised since they were quite valuable in the Order of the Black Dragon, and had never really shown an aptitude for warfare. Either way the members of House Brent put a lot of their own personal wealth into further upgrading the castle itself, and were the primary supporters of the Order of the Violet Dragon's tower being constructed. Many did not like that House Brent was not going to move their home to Castle Stragnarax and as appeasment publically the heir to the House in Thomas Brent moved himself and his family to the castle. In order to better assist their son they gave a command to their sworn house in House Criston to follow their son to Castle Stragnarax and to take up their operations east of the castle but to live within the Castle. Grandon Criston was a House Brent loyalist and for this reason they believed he would be the best for this task, and he moved his house to the east of Castle Stragnarax while at the same time constructing a home inside Castle Stragnarax for his family to stay. During the early days in the castle Grandon and Thomas Brent would become close, and Grandon became basically the second in command of the castle. Layout Castle Stragnarax is built into many different sections that all combine to create the vast Castle Stragnarax. Brent Keep The House Brent Keep lies in the far east inside the mountain hold. Brent Keep contains the headquarters of House Brent outside of their estate village, as well as the main headquarters for the House Brent Honor Gaurd. The keep forms what would be the last stand for the entire Castle Strangnarax. Brent Keep is only approachable from two methods. Firstly you can cross the vast Bridge that connects the inner keep to the castle, which is protected by a toll tower along the way and is completely open to fire from all angles. The second way is across the water that surrounds the keep but since their is not ground to land on this is a rather hopeless method. Marbrand Keep The Keep of House Marbrand who is a sworn house of House Brent lies in the south western section of the Castle and it forms the main defence for much of the southern half of the castle with its vast arraw of towers that all contain long range balistas. Lake Brent Lake Brent is a large lake that lies in the center of the Castle and allows for the city to surive a siege without supplies due to its water, as well as the large aquaculture farm that exists there as well which while not being able to fully feed the caslte would greatly assist alongside the large array of animals that are kept stocked in the Caslte. Tower of the Violet Dragon See Also : Tower of the Violet Dragon '''The Tower of the Violet Dragon is the headquarters of theOrder of the Violet Dragon, and is situated withinCastle Stragnarax. Located in the deep core of the Castle the Tower is one of the only towers in the entire castle that has no balistas aboard it and for this reason it relies heavily on the small enclave of housing buildings that surround it, and the wall around them to protect itself in the case an enemy was able to penetrate the Castle. The Tower is extremely new, and its construction was meant originally to be a balista tower but the commander saw how the inside was coming together and thought it would make a brilliant command tower. This would eventually form into the head of the Order of the Violet Dragon. Under the Order of the Violet Dragon the tower was hollowed out, and the underground corridor's were expanded to make tunnels which would allow the order to move about Castle Stragnarax without being noticed, as well as escaping the castle in the event of disaster, or the need for secrecy. The Tower was the centerpoint for the work of Benjamin Bradfoot during the Battle of Castle Strangnarax and he and his padfoots moved effortlessy around without the Orcs or the defenders having any idea where they were moving. Garrison The Castle itself is ruled over by the growing House Brent, who are a loyal house for the larger House Ordos . The members of House Brent live and work within the castle, and are responsible for procting both the area west of the castle, and the small farming done east. The House though makes a large portion of its money through transfer payments, but its main source of income comes from a silver mine located a few miles northwest of the castle which they man, and control for the Order of the Black Dragon. Most members of the House live north of the castle itself in the lake estate of House Brent, and the House is represented through Thomas Brent and his family who live within the castle itself. Noteable People Thomas Brent See Also : Thomas Brent Thomas Brent is the son of Frank, and Marjia Brent making him a member of House Brent. Thomas Brent has a sister in Fionna Brent, and a younger brother named Franklin Brent. Thomas Brent is married to Clare Brent, of whome he has one young child with. Thomas Brent was not of the same economics love that the rest of his family was and as such at the age of 14 he ignored the waiting position at the mine, and chose instead to take a position in the House Brent Honor Gaurd. Thomas then left his families ancestoral estate, and has taken residence in the new House Brent property of Castle Stragnarax. While in the Castle he has grown close to Benjamin Bradfoot who showed Thomas that he was still young and while he had great ideas those were just ideas at his early age and he needed time to really become a great leader of men. While some rich noblechildren would have scoffed at this Thomas respected Benjamin respected him enough to listen and during the Battle of Castle Stragnarax he allowed Benjamin to lead the defence while he took a secondary role. Grandon Criston See Also : Grandon Criston Grandon Criston is the son of poor peasents from eastern Lucerne thus making him during his youth a commoner, but through his own skill he created his own house through the accumulation of power and is now the Patriarch of House Criston. Grandon Criston has three siblings in the form of Davon, Heather, and Joanne Criston of which Davon is one his most trusted men and he has command of a large portion of the military of House Criston, his sister Heather was disfigured during an attack when she was young and since then she has covered her face with a mask while she uses her intelligence to be the basic head of House Criston's economics, and his sister Joanne was married to Harvin Brent making her a member of House Brent. Grandon was married to Anastasia Snow during his youth and the two lovers would grow together, and she is a constant source of love and affection for Grandon. With Anastasia he has three children in the form of Celia, Weilan, and Grandon Criston II. of which Grandon is the heir to the power of House Criston and is a important member of House Criston, his daughter Celia was married to Danzal Krinner making her the wife of the future head of House Krinner, and his final son Weilan ran away from home at the age of twelve and wasn't seen for years until he sent a letter home saying he's living in Corsica under the Roman Empire. Grandon Criston was born in the extreme poverty of the regions east of Lannistane and throughout his youth he watched as his father and mother attempted to make a living farming and this took everything from them. At the age of fifteen the region was wracked by the Lannister Civil War and during this time the forces of Tylin Lannister were running rampant killing and raping whoever they wanted, and during one of these attacks Grandon was forced to watch as Tylin Lannister came with men to his farm and raped his mother and beat his father nearly to death. When they had finished and killed her mother they left his broken father on the floor next to his beloved wife. Grandon would care for his father, and when his father recuperated he would sell the farm for whatever he could get and the family packed up and moved to the western town of Hillsbrad where they attempted to restart their life. His father though was never the same and Grandon was increasingly forced to care for his family which brought him into the idea of making it so that they never had to worry again. In this way he and his siblings worked together to increase their families power, and after years of this they founded House Criston. Category:Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Fortress of Lucerne Category:House Brent Category:Castle